Archduchy of Kilmessan
The Archduchy of Kilmessan was an independent territory within Ireland. It was originally one of the six provinces of Meath, but would expand into new territories in the aftermath of The Apocalypse. History The Archduchy wasfounded by Barry Cabman Cales Dante Druckus Egalitaire Falmiare Faegus Gort Gorbages Agrippa Ashwes Barry Cumley IX in 1816. The Archuduchy became infamous for its reputation as a monarchist police state. Though the British and later Irish government invaded the territory several times, they were never able to defeat House Cumley's small but well-trained defense force. The Archduchy expanded as far as Ratoath, and never got further due to the defensive lines set up in northern Dublin. House Cumley itself was descended from the bloodline of Agrippa Cumley, an ancient skanger lord who had previously conquered all of Ireland during the Stone Age. Aaron would be reborn at the start of the new millennium to the twins/gay lovers Donko Cumley and Friedrich Cumley. The Reign of Aaron Aaron's reign marked a period of high tension between both his people and the rest of Ireland. His totalitarian policies and heavily expressed desires for annexation of Laytown-Bettystown did not earn him much public favour. After a failed coup was staged by Miguel the Ungassable, Aaron turned to his Youtube channel in order to stave off the encroaching national debt. This was a major success, and he became a worldwide phenomenon, with many of his international fans not even aware of his kingdom. However, Aaron Cumley was not stupid (or he at least had someone who wasn't stupid in the vicinity) and knew that it would not be long before word got out of his true, cruel self, so he began investing his ad revenue into Project No Homies. Fearing that the CIA were on to him (they weren't), he announced that he would give up making videos at a UN conference to reduce the public's interest in him. On 5 January 2018, Project No Homies was revealed, a machine that would cause drastic natural disasters to wrack the globe. Two weeks after, Aaron uploaded a video expressing his thoughts on Alexis Sanchez signing for Manchester United. Now that most of humanity was no longer on the planet, Kilmessian scientists started Project Demiurge. Research on this was hastened when Bertie Ahern and Jakeus Lakeus returned from the SCHIZ Titanic in 2022. After the rapid expansion of the Kilmessan urban area, Project Demiurge was unleashed and the entire Kilmessan territory was flown over France, founding God's City of Kilmessan. This marks the end of the Archduchy and the beginning of the Kilmessian Empire. Military For a full analysis of the Archduchy's military, see the Military of the Archduchy of Kilmessan. Members of the Archduchy * Agrippa Cumley (current archduke) * Keith the Advisor (Cumley's right-hand man) * Chayin Feoli (Cumley's left-hand man and mayor of Dunshaughlin) * Monto (soldier of the Archduchy and member of the Kilmessan Reserve Army For Old Pedos You're So Old Like What's Feckin Wrong 'i 'cha Man) * Monto's son, Monto (soldier of the Archduchy and son of Monto) * Monto's son, Monto's son, Monto (soldier of the Archduchy and skang apprentice to Harvey) * Harvey (Kilmessan resident) Category:Nations Category:Antagonist Factions Category:Meath Category:Kilmessan Category:Irish Nations